everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Main Pairings
Here are the main pairings in Every Witch Way. Demma This is the romantic/friendship pairing of Emma Alonso and Daniel Miller. In Season 1, the two had mutual crushes on each other after Daniel broke up with Maddie for good so he can have a chance with Emma. Tony, a close friend of Daniel, seems to also have a crush on Emma, but she does not feel the same way. Towards the end of the season, Daniel finds out that Emma is a witch; he tells her he won't let anything bad happen to her in The Chosen One and starts to have feelings for her. Also in that same episode they share their first kiss at the anime dance after defeating the principal. At the beginning of Season 2, they are an official couple and spent the majority of the summer together, with some problems, as Mr. Alonso hates Daniel. Emma had trouble hiding her powers from Daniel because of the Fool Moon, and had numerous close calls. Daniel breaks up with Emma in Missminion when he finally finds out Emma had been hiding the fact that her powers were back from him. In About a Wizard, Daniel tells Jax that he and Emma were meant to be; he is jealous of Emma and Jax's new relationship. Daniel still seems to have a lot of feelings for Emma despite their breakup, and it is shown that Emma still has those feelings too. In Katie's birthday Bash Emma saved Daniel from the spell that was put on him. In The Abyss they kiss and get back together. In the last episode of season 2 Daniel saves Emma from the portal and Emma says she loves Daniel. They hug and make up. In Season 3, Emma sees Daniel as a lifeguard, but Mia comes along the way by pretending to drown so that she can hang out with Daniel, this causes a lot of drama between Emma and Daniel, Emma meets Jax while he's at Rebel's Boot Camp and bond. Meanwhile, Mia puts a kanay mark on Daniel which causes him to act strange and break up with Emma. She suspects that there is a witch spell on him, but when she doesn't see one, she thinks Daniel doesn't love her anymore. She soon finds out there is a spider on Daniel's back and that it's a kanay seal. In the episode Back to Back, she believes she took it off, but it was a trick. Daniel (still under the influence of the spider seal) gives Emma a necklace with a peace of El Crystal de Caballero. This makes her stuck to Maddie, who has another piece of it in a bracelet given to her by Katie. Andi and Jax find the third piece and separate them. In the next episode, Maddie says that Diego's kanay books say that the seal does not change persoalities, but releases their "inner wild." Emma insists it's not true, but it shows she is worried it's true. Later in the third season, Emma misses the big brains interview because the El Cristal de Caballero turned her invisible while holding it since it makes spells go out of control, This leads to Emma getting grounded indefinitely by her dad and she is no longer allowed to have Jax or Daniel at her house as found out in The Truth About Kanays. This is also the episode that Daniel thinks he and Emma should take a break. Jax tries to cheer her up by dancing with her until Daniel comes in, trying to apologize to Emma. After learning from Jax that she is trying to turn Phillip, Andi's zombie boyfriend, human, he tries to talk her out of it. However, he ends up helping her with it. In the finale, she is weak from turning Phillip human, and Daniel takes her home. He says she has to choose between him or Jax. In the end, she chooses Jax over Daniel. Miego This is the romantic pairing of Maddie Van-Pelt and Diego Rueda. In Season 2, Diego develops a crush on Maddie and stayed at her house all summer. He won't admit but luckily Katie found out the truth. He started helping Katie and Sophie convince Maddie she had her powers back even though disagreeing lying to her. Then later Maddie showed her feelings for him when she stopped the process of her getting her powers back from her mom because Diego was dissolving. Diego found out Maddie liked him in episode 15 Emma Wants a Cracker When Maddie turned pink from love. Maddie's mom doesn't like Maddie dating him because he is a kanay, and they have a secret relationship. They then share a kiss at the end of Emma vs. Emma. They continue to date through out season 3, though Maddie is shown to be jealous of Mia, since she is a girl Kanay. Maddie attempts to cast a spell on him so he will only have eyes for her, but it backfires. Fortunately, when Mia begins to insult Maddie, he sticks up for her, and their relationship remains in tact. Jemma This is the romantic/friendship pairing of Emma Alonso and Jax Novoa. In season 2, we might have notice that Emma and Jax have special moments. A new student named Jax arrives at Iridium High after transferring from Sydney, Australia and he immediately becomes the new heartthrob. He may come off as a jerk and a rebellious wizard but he shows a softer and vulnerable side around Emma. They always seem to flirt with each other. He tries to get her to be more confident in herself and embrace her witch side. He tries to get her to understand if she needs someone to talk to then he'll be there. In BF-Never, it is revealed that Jax's father is forcing him to date Emma just so he can destroy her later. But Jax, after building feelings for her, doesn't want to and asks if she will be okay. Jax's father calls his son a disappointment and doesn't show much pride in Jax being a good wizard, although his mother always told him to be one. Jax tells Emma about a cloning spell but warns her it's illegal. She uses it anyway and ends up getting in trouble along with Jax because he taught the spell to her. After Stormageddon, Jax and Emma are called by the council for using an illegal spell and get into trouble. When Agamemnon is about to take away her powers Jax steps up and lies, telling them he made all of the clones, therefore taking all the blame. Emma is dismissed and Agamemnon takes Jax's powers. In episode 16 Stormageddon, Jax tells Emma she is a lot prettier in person which makes her smile and they almost share a kiss but wind knocks open the door causing them to seperate. Jax protects Emma from tree limbs that flew at her. Jax also kissed the Evil Emma clone not knowing it was the clone. In About a Wizard, Emma kisses Jax as a thanks for sacrificing his powers and ends up falling for him. Daniel becomes really jealous of Emma and Jax and tells Jax that he isn't right for her. During the fool moon, Jax is affected by becoming slightly evil (because his father is an evil wizard) and asks Emma if she wants to be his partner in taking over the world. She mistakes him for joking but he plays it off like he never said anything. It seems at the end of season 2 Emma and Jax break up because Emma thinks Jax needs someone more like him and Daniel and Emma kiss and get back together in 'The Abyss'. Jax goes to her house to apologize but sees Daniel and Emma hugging and saying how much they missed each other causing his heart to break. He drops his flowers and joins the dark side. He still appears to have feelings for her because Evil Emma says they have to figure out her flaw and he says she doesn't have any making the clone suspicious. During the last light, Jax gives Emma her powers back, saving her life. In Season 3, Jax appears to be stuck at Rebels Boot Camp for witches and wizards led by Agamemnon while Emma is sent there for using spells in public and freezing time. They seem happy to see each other, almost forgetting everything that had happened. Jax stays with Emma most of the time she's at the camp. When Jax has to do a drill where he has to lift a tire with one finger using magic, Agamemnon says he needs motivation so he uses magic to stick Emma under the tire leaving Jax struggling and afraid he'll drop it. Jax yells at her to teleport out and she does. Agamemnon laughs and Jax runs to the tire, lifting it and tossing it over afraid Emma might have been under it. He yells at Agamemnon for putting him in that position but ends up getting sent to where Emma was sent: A maze where you have to face your fears. He finds Emma in the maze and they work together to face their fears because Jax turns into Emma's fear, a large dog, and Emma into Jax's fear, a bird. They both recognize each other and get out of the maze. Jax is trying to change and realizes how selfish and stupid he was last season so he tries his best to change for Emma. He knows he may never get to have her but wants to be there for her. Later, Jax is not allowed to be at her house anymore because Emma got indefinitely grounded by her dad for missing her big brains interview, based on The Truth About Kanays. Jax also helps Emma in Neverending Summer when Daniel kisses Mia in front of everyone on stage. She ran off to the beach to when he followed her to confront her. He used magic to make a blanket and Hot-coco appear when she wished for it.﻿ Jax also tries to tell Emma that maybe she should stop going back to Daniel and maybe should start to be with a wizard, like him, and she responds that maybe he's right. He heard that she felt bad so he put some silly song and started to dance later on he put a slow song and started to dance with invisible Emma. Jax also tries to be there for her all the time. In the finale, New Witch Order, Jax goes back into Zombie Apocalypse 3 to rescue her and Mia. He, like Daniel, tells her that she's going to have to choose: him or Daniel. Jax, Mia, and Emma manage to escape the game with help from Maddie. At the end of the episode, both Jax and Daniel offer to walk her home, setting Emma up to make her choice. She takes Jax's hand and teleports them into the pool. Emma and Jax share a kiss at the swimming pool, setting it up for season 4. Phandi This is the romantic paring of Andi Cruz and Phillip Van Pelt. In season 2 Emma brought Phillip, in zombie form, out of Andi's video game, Zombie Apocalypse 3. He was present for a couple of episodes but he was sent back towards the end of the season after almost biting Sophie's head off. It was mentioned by Andi that he was a lot more aggressive after going back into the game. In season 3 Hex brought him back out of the game to help save Andi from Mia after she froze Andi. He is shown to act more human-like, talking in sentences and doing arts and crafts. In the season finale Emma turned Phillip into a human, and he is now the adoptive son of Ursula Van-Pelt and adoptive brother of Maddie Van-Pelt. Dia This is the romantic/friendship pairing of Daniel Miller and Mia. Daniel "rescued" Mia after she fell overboard riding Andi's speedboat. She thanked him and hugged him in front of Emma and the rest of the gang. She then tried to get on everyone's good side by being nice. She got between Emma and Daniel by placing a spider seal on him, which led him to rudely break up with Emma, arrogantly sing the song he wrote for Emma to Mia, kiss Mia in front of Emma, ditch their Sharks' regional swim meet, and telling Mia about the magical realm, though she already knew about it. According to Maddie, the seal released his "inner wild", meaning his actions are what he wanted to do deep down. The seal started to make him sick, so Mia released him from it. He almost immediately broke up with Mia and went back to Emma, but they stayed friends. He believes her when she lies and says she accidently put the seal on him. He sticks up for Mia, not trusting Emma's instincts, mistaking them for jealousy of Mia, like he has of Jax. When he goes to convince Mia to drop her revenge on witches, she kisses him, and he figures out that she did put the seal on him on purpose. He became upset bcause he defended her when she was lying to him. In the season 3 finale, after Emma and her escape the game along with Jax, they seem to be on good terms. Maniel This is the romantic/friendship pairing of Maddie Van-Pelt and Daniel Miller. They started dating before season 1 and is said to have broken up and made up over 40 times. Maddie breaks up with Daniel again in the first episode. When Daniel meets Emma, he drops Maddie for good, saying she broke up with him for the last time. She spends her time getting revenge on Emma in season 1, accusing her of stealing Daniel from her, and trying to win him back, but to no avail. By the end of season 1, she seems to get over it. In season 2, they seem to be friendly towards one another. In Stormageddon, they give each other relationship advice: Daniel about Diego, and Maddie about Emma. In Beach Birthday Bash, she seems to like him again, but it is later revealed to be the effect of a spell put on every girl on the beach by Desdemona. They stayed on good terms in season 3 as well. Trivia * Emma and Daniel become an official couple at the end of season 1. * Daniel breaks up with Emma after lying about not having her powers back. * Diego starts liking Maddie in the beginning of season 2. * Maddie started liking him back but refuses to admit it. * Jax develops a crush on Emma in the first episode of season 2. * In the end of episode, Double Trouble, Jax kisses Emma's evil clone. * In the end of the episode, The Breakup, Jax and Daniel fought with bread and salami for the play scene but end up making it a real battle for Emma. * Jax and Emma almost kiss in Stormageddon while trapped in the principal's office. * Jax gives up his powers for Emma when the witches council threaten to take her powers away in About a Wizard. * Daniel sees Jax and Emma hug in Stormageddon. * Jax and Emma kiss two times in About a Wizard. * Daniel sees Jax and Emma kiss. * Daniel becomes jealous and fights Jax with swords. * In Stormeggedon you get the idea that Maddie and Diego are a couple. * Jax mentions to Emma that they could destroy the magic realm, Emma thought he was kidding but he wasn't. * Emma and Daniel get back together in episode 22 The Abyss. * Jax has to go to rebel camp because of his part in wanting to destroy the magic realm. * Emma and Jax break up in The Abyss. * Diego liked Maddie before she liked him back. * Maddie and Diego kiss in Emma vs. Emma. * In Season 1 Daniel defends Emma more then Maddie. * Daniel and Emma shared their first kiss in The Chosen One. * Daniel and Emma almost kiss in Daniel Who?. * In The Abyss Daniel and Emma share their second kiss. * Daniel wrote a song for Emma in season 1. * Jax and Emma become a couple in About a Wizard. * Emma breaks up with Jax in The Abyss. * Emma chooses Jax in the season 3 finale * Emma and Jax are a couple in new witch order. * Daniel writes another song for Emma in season 3 * We first hear about Andi's zombie Phillip in the episode Zombie Boyfriend. * Phillip is sent back into the game by Emma, which hurst Andi. * He comes back in season 3 in the episode Zombie Rescue Team. * Emma turns him into a human in Kanay Strikes Back, so he and Andi can be together. Category:Pairings Category:Main Pairings Category:Every Witch Way Category:Shipping Category:Relationship Category:Friendships Category:Teens Category:Jax Category:Daniel Miller Category:Emma Alonso Category:Diego Category:Maddie